Hazardous Relationship
by coygirl
Summary: Hi, I'm Rain. I'm just your average 24 year old CEO of a wepons company. Oh yeah, my uncle works and fights along side the worlds greatest teams of assassins, Chrono. Oh, and now I'm being forced to marry one of Numbers! Jenos x Rain
1. Infor for the story

Ok here is the new profile for my new Jenos Hazard story. The story starts in the 1st chapter, and not all the characters are listed. I have accounts on Quizilla and fanlib, so I'm not copying and that why it has an infor page.

Name: Rain Lynn Rochefort

Age: 24 (1yr younger than Jenos)

Height: 5'8"

Hair color: brown that shines gold in the light

Eyes: they change colors, but are usually a dark forest green

Weight: 130 (average weight for someone of that height), but still skinny

You are a little big boned as well.

Relations: I'm Belze's niece and own the family company because my father (Belze's brother) died when I were young. I own a weapon company that knows how to make the orcalcome weapons that the numbers use, so I have connection to Chronos that are a bit shaky for the elders liking.

Chronos agents:

Name: Sephiria Arks

Age: 27

Height: 170 cm (5ft 6in)

Weight: ?

Hobby: Flower arrangement

Favorite Foods: sushi; prefers jipangu-style cuisine

Weapon: ichthus (big sword)

Comments: she is chrono agent number 1, and their leader. She has a cool demeanor and impeccable manners, but to fulfill a mission, she's willing to calmly sacrifice anything or anyone

Name: Belze Rochefort

Age: 37

Height: 192 cm

Weight: 93 kg

Weapon: gungniz (spear)

Hobbies: Bonsai

Notes: known as "Number II" in the Chrono numbers, Belze is a learned man and an accomplished martial artist. Number I and II hold the ranks of commander and vice-commander, respectively. Despite Train's betrayal of the organization, Belze does not appear to bear him any ill will.

Name: Jenos Hazard

Age: 25

Height: 197 cm (about 6'4")

Weight: 80 kg

Weapon: excelion (glove with strings)

Interest: picking up girls (his success rate isn't that grate)

Comments: agent VII use wires as weapons. He's been a member of the numbers for a number of years, but he's never met Train. The numbered agents often travel solo, so it's common for them not to know their comrades by sight. He is one of the members of Cerberus.

Name: Beluga J. Heard

Birthday: Dec.11

Age: 29

Height: 216cm

Weight: 109kg

Weapon: bazooka

Hobbies: rock-climbing, sleeping

Comments: Heard is Cerberus's cannon specialist. Due to the size of his weapon, most of his missions involve confrontations with his enemy organization and international disputes. He's number 11 (XI)

Name: Nizer Bruckheimer

Birthday: Oct. 5

Age: 28

Height: 184.5cm

Weight: 91kg

Weapons Tong Fa

Hobbies: Driving, smoking cigars

Comments: Cerberus's Leader. Nizer Handles close-range attacks; Jenos, Mid-range; Beluga, long-range assaults. He's Number 5 (V).

Name: Train Heartnet

Age: 23

Height: 173cm

Weight: 65kg

Weapon: pistol known as Hades


	2. Princess of Aggravation

song from Rascal Flatts

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out, I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while. Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me, there are days every now and then I pretend I'm ok…"_ rang my cell. I let it ring just for the heck of it, it had been ringing all day anyway, I knew who it was; I simply didn't want to talk to him and I liked Rascal Flats' "What Hurts the Most." Business was taking care of its self like usual so I decided to Chinese football with paper clips and thought about making paper hornets whenI decided to finally to answer the phone and make him mad.

"Rochefort," I answer my cell phone as I sat at my mahogany desk, spinning myself in circles just for the heck of it.

"Hey Rain, how's the business running?" my Uncle Belze asks, strait to the point as always.

"Gee, I'm fine and the weather is wonderfully raining, thanks for askin. How about you?" I answer just like always when he won't be so kind as to ask.

"Rain." Belize replied getting a tad bit agitated.

"Yes?" I answer back just to get on his nerves.

"I asked you a question." He says getting really, really aggravated.

So far that day I had went to three boring meetings, lunch with one of my awesome friends, did paper work while listing to the storm out side, play computer games, but it was always a highlight of my day when I could aggravate my uncle Belze. He was always so calm and collective, but leave it to me to drive him crazy.

"Ok, re-ask it then because I so don't remember it." I told him still spinning in my chair, remembering full -well what he asked.

"How is the company doing?" I heared ask getting a tad bit mad.

"Oh, why didn't you just ask? Everything is going well, stock prices are on the rise, many of the nations are buying supplies for the war, you know stuff like that." I said being carefree as usual.

"Have you found a possible husband yet?" he ask like always.

"Uncle Belze," I wine, he always asked that and I hated it. Ok correction when I said that the highlight of my day was when he would call so I could annoy him, it was when he didn't bring that up!

"Rain this is very important, do you have a possible husband?" he asked again.

"No," I whisper, well knowing what's coming next.

"Well, I guess that means you still need one. The elders think that a tight link to Chronos would be a good thing, so I've took the liberty to start going through files to find a possible match." He answers in a slight better mood knowing that it's my turn to get irritated.

"I'm sure you have, and I'm also sure I know that people are lining up to ask you to marry me. Am I correct?" I said no longer enjoying this conversation.

"I haven't told anyone yet except the elders and Sephiria, I was thinking one of the numbers. What do you think?" he asks.

"Like my opinion matters! You're probably going to marry me off to some old geezer that's no fun! You know what I have business to attend to good-bye!" I yelled hanging up the phone. "Now where was I?" I asked myself lining up for a shot with my Chinese football.

__

_**Belze prov.**_

"Like my opinion matters! You're probably going to marry me off to some old geezer that's no fun! You know what I have business to attend to good-bye!" she yells in your ear and hangs up.

"If that girl only new what I had lined up for her," I thought as I looked at the numbers profiles that Sephiria gave me. "Maybe David (number 4) would be good for her; no she would be lonely too much. Nizer, possibly, she wouldn't win arguments very easily with him; though she might argue more." I thought. "This is harder than I thought!" Isaid aloud thinking no one was around.

"Trying to play match maker with the Princess of Aggravation?" a voice says.

i turned around to see….


	3. playing match maker

FYI, David is number IX in the chronos numbers; I think he's in the pics.

Recap: "Trying to play match maker with the Princess of Aggravation?" a voice says.

You turned around to see….

Belze's prov.

Sephiria.

"Yes and it's not going so well either." I said rubbing his temples.

"Who have you looked at so far, as you know this is not only important to chronos, but to your family as well Belze." She said looking sincere.

"Thank you Sephiria; do you have any idea who I should try to match her up to?" I said trying to think everything through.

"Who have you reviewed first, I need to think this through totally." She said sitting down across from me.

"So far I've reviewed only two, David and Nizer. I don't think either will work though. You know how she is though; if it doesn't go good on the first meeting she'll rip his head off." I said almost laughing at the thought of my niece ripping the head off one of the chronos' numbers.

"She would be too lonely with David gone all the time, and I have a feeling she would try to kill Nizer in his sleep. Beluga won't be as talkative and as cuddly as she needs. What about Jenos?" she said looking up as if saying, do you think he will be safe anywhere near her?

"He would have to stop flirting with all the girls and he would have to become more serious." I sat wondering.

"That is true and with Jenos' gentlemen motto it might make things easier." Sephiria said thinking about the decision.

"Do you think this will bother the others? We've never permitted a marriage or a relationship for that matter. "

"I think that they'll understand, it also gives us a chance to see if the genes will make a child accelerate." Sephiria said pondering.

"Children? I recommend that it doesn't get mentioned to ether or we'll have a bigger problem on our hands." I said thinking of Rain's reaction.

"What do you mean a bigger problem?" She said suddenly serious.

"We probably don't want Jenos to feel obligated, not to menchin have Rain kill him or herself for that matter. Anyway, I have a feeling that even if Rain likes him, she won't swallow her pride and say something. And there is another matter of even getting her here or to the mansion for that matter, she'll try to bolt and disappear the first chance she gets." I said thinking of her specialty of hiding. (I know that they all don't live in a mansion, but for this story they have the option.)

"I was thinking of having Nizer and David bring her in." she said.

"How though? She'll still put up one heck of a fight knowing her." I said remembering how strong she could become when cornered or frightened.

"They could pin her, sedate her, and cuff her and bring her in." Sephiria said making it sound easy. "We should probably talk to number VII about this."

"They, your going to send both?" I said almost seeing Rain's reaction.

"Yes, is that a problem?" she said looking at me weird. Of all the people of Chronos, besides me, she knew that Rain could put up one heck of a fight being cornered.

"No, I have a feeling that it's going to take both though, maybe more if they're not going to hurt her. I know she went to a bar with two informants' wives, I'll have them called and told to report home."

"Good, then it's settled. Let's talk to Jenos." She said getting up.

Rain's prov.

I sat at the bar thinking and waiting on I my two friends, Clara and Maria. Clara was a usually a quite girl, but did have a fun and crazy side once you got to know her. She had short, shoulder length blond hair and dark blue eyes with an almost perfect body and she was originally from the states. Maria on the other hand had long dark brown hair, bright green eyes and a near perfect body, she was originally from Spain, but her dad was Japanese. Both had arranged marriages to great guys that they got to know up until they were 18 when they got married.

"Rain!" I heard Clara and Maria yell.

"Hey," I said.

"What's eaten you?" Maria said been her usual laid back self.

"My Uncles being a pain in the butt again, only this time I think he's actually going to auction me off to the highest bidder!" I holler at I wits end.

"Who to?" Clara said in a soothing voice while rubbing my shoulders trying to comfort me.

"Only God knows. Knowing my Uncle, probably some old geezer that will be no fun or some control freak." I said.

"Oh come on, your Uncle wouldn't do that! He knows you would probably try to kill them in their sleep." Maria said laughing at the mire thought.

"Like they'd last that long," Clara said while rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"Gee, thanks guys, I feel so much better." I said sarcastically and taking a swig of my Raspberry Smirnoff.

"Oh come on Rainy, we had arranged marriages and look how they turned out! We both have awesome marriages and are madly in love with our hubbies!" Maria said swigging her pina coloda.

"You guys knew them before," I whispered.

"Don't you know who your Uncle is looking at?" Clara asked (FYI Clara and Maria are married to Intel-officers).

"No, he said something about the numbers, but I don't remember." I said trying to think.

No sooner that being said both Clara and Maria's cells ring. I noticed how they both ended with, "Love you so much."

"I'm sorry Rainy, I got to get home." Maria said paying for everyone's drinks.

"Sorry Rain, I have to go too." Clara said putting her black leather coat on.

"See you guys later," I said giving each of them a hug and watching them leave.

**FF to home**

I finally get to my condo( I thought a mansion was too big for just me), when I noticed that something was off. I didn't know what it was, but something didn't feel right. I walked in and put my purse on a coat hook and started to walk to the remote when I heard something behind me, I clap my hands twice for the lights to come on when I saw…Nizer sanding in front of me. I quickly put my hand to my heart and said, "You scared the living sht out of me!" (I had met Nizer on a few occations) I then turned to see David, who was almost laughing.

"We were ordered by Sephiria and Belze to bring you in." Nizer said smirking and to the point as usal.

"For what may I ask?" I asked contumplaiting my escape plan just in case.

"They just want to make sure you don't scamper off to hide, and besides don't you want to meet your betrotted?" Nizer asked.

"Wait, back up. Betrotted?" I said conpletly dumbfounded, I knew he was looking , but I thought I had more time.

"Yes, betrotted. Now lets go." Nizer said making one of the biggest mistakes ever, he grabed my arm almost in restrant.

I yanked my arm away, twisting so I could see them both and slowly backed up away from them. "I'm not going anywhere." I said now glaring daggars.

"Easy Rain," David said speaking for the first time.

"We really don't want to restain you the way that was origially planned, but if we have to, then we will." Nizer said blutly.

I could feel the hair stand up on the back of my neck. I took afighting postion, though I don't know why, I was facing two of the Chrono's numbers, needless to say the odds were aginst me. I then saw David get something out of his pocket and relized that it was hyberdurmic (shot) with some sort of liquid in it. I admeaditly took a step back and felt myself break into a cold sweat. "You know it doesn't need to be this way Rain, we don't want to restrian you as much as you don't want to be restrained." David said calmly, still holding it.

I backed up again toward the door, as Nizer pulled out a pair of hand cuffs , "Well Rain, what's it going to be?" Nizer said.I took another step toward the door, now I was scarred. Without a second thought I flew to the door, I had it open an inch when David slammed the door shut; I quickly put distance between them and me. "There's no escape, Rain. We're going to take you in, weather you go quietly or my personal favorite, the hard way." Nizer replied.

I quickly grabbed a vase behind me when Nizer began to move closer to me. Without hesitation I broke the vase over his head; then David moved in trying to pin me any-which way he could, I kicked him where the sun don't shine. I attempted to run to my room, when suddenly a hand caught my ankle; I went crashing to the floor and kicked whoever it was in the head. (I'm not very good at fight seens, and I know the numbers are better fighters)I quickly tried to crawl away when David stood in front of me holding the needle! I tried to back up only to find a very mad Nizer behind me, so I swung my legs out from under me, and took out David's legs. I went running to my room, as fast as my legs would carry me; when once again I had the door about an inch open it was slammed shut. Nizer quickly pushed me into the wall in attempt to pin me, I quickly gave him a kick between the knees. He held on to me though not to happy with my kick, he pinned my legs with his legs. I began to thrash my hardest when I heard him take the cuffs out. "David, give me a hand she squirming too much for me to hold her and cuff her." I heard Nizer say.

That's when I lost it; I bent my head in and whispered, "Please don't." I could feel the silent tears move down my face as if I had finally been beaten…or so they thought.

"Relax; it will be over soon, you know we're not going to hurt you." David said trying to calm me down.

He must have nodded to Nizer, because he relaxed his grip on me a ton. He took a step back thinking I had given up, but he was sadly mistaken, I quickly did a back spin kick into his chest sending him into the wall, and however I did miss David. "I should have listened to Belze when he said you'd pull every trick in the book." David said.

"Phsss, like he would know anything," I said defiantly.

"Let me reassure you, he keeps a very close eye on you." Nizer said with a mad look on his face.

"Nizer," David said in warning.

"That's nice, I have peeping tom in my shower." I said being sarcastic.

"I take it your still not going to give up, hu?" David said still laid back.

"Duh," I said smirking. I quickly learned something about the numbers, they always have a back up plan; like when Beluga came out of nowhere, tackled me and pinned me to the ground. "No fair, let me go!!" I screamed at them.

Beluga put his hand over my mouth to keep me quite, only he didn't know I had sharp fang like teeth. He grunted as I bit down so hard I drew blood.

He removed his hand rather quickly only to have me holler, "Get off me, let me go! I don't like this!" Above all the thing they did to me this night, restraining me had to be the worst thing they could do.

"Shut up already," Nizer said annoyed.

"Try to calm down Rain, I'll make this quick, you should only feel a prick," David said.

"Fine I really give this time! Just don't pin me like this, please!" I begged.

"We're not falling for that one again," Nizer said more like trying to convince David then anything.

David walked over to were Beluga had me pinned and knelt down, I began to thrash with as much energy as I could muster; Beluga simply just held on tighter. David then gently held my head and turned it to the side so he could find the vein. He quickly gave me the injection and removed it and then Beluga got off. I tried to get to my feet but found it near impossible. I got up to my feet only to start to fall over, when Nizer laid me on the floor and cuffed my wrist together. I tried to move only to find that I was falling asleep, when I heard David say, "Just try to relax and rest Rain." I then felt David stroke my cheek. David always was a good friend to me, we had met when I first took over the company on my own, then as I began dealing with Chronos more, and we became friends. That was the last thing that crossed my mind as I fell in to an involuntary sleep.

**David's Prov.**

I watched as Rain's body relaxed and her eyes shut almost peacefully. I almost felt bad for her; she didn't know any of the numbers very well, I was the one she probably knew the most. I also knew she didn't want to hurt us when she fought, she was being gentle. I turned to Beluga who stood silent as always and asked, "Thanks for the help, what brought you here?"

"Belze said you guys might need some assistance to pin her." He answered.

"I think we bout had it wrapped up, but thanks." Nizer said looking smug; I knew he thought Rain was just some possession that almost every man in Chronos was after. Silently I hoped that Belze wouldn't pick him.

"Do you all know who they picked?" I asked.

"They haven't announced it yet, they probably will when we get her back." Nizer said.


	4. Track Star

David's pov.

I gently picked up Rain; her little body fell limp in my arms. I could feel her steady breathing and her long golden brown hair brushed up against my arm, I slightly smiled at this. I've always liked Rain, more than I should really. I wonder who they picked though. It's sad to say, but they probably didn't pick me; I'm away too much, and she would get too lonely. Beluga doesn't talk enough, and Nizer, no doubt she would try to kill him in his sleep, though a good scare might do him some good. She hasn't really come into very much contact with any other number besides with …Jenos Hazard. I smirked at this as we all entered the elevator in silence, I pulled Rain closer to me knowing that this would be the first and the last time I would hold this radiant beauty in my arms. When we reached the bottom floor we exited the elevator when Nizer said, "We should put her in the trunk."

"What?"I said looking at him like he had like he had lost it.

"If she wakes up, we won't have to deal with her fussing." He said looking smug.

"No, I'll hold her. You two sit up front and I'll take care of her if she wakes up." I said to him, "You can call Belze and tell him we have her."

Belze's pov.

"Very good," I said as I hung up with Nizer.

"How many did it take?" I heard Sephiria snicker at the look on my face.

"Three. The two would have done the job, but I sent Beluga; he was the one to pin her." I said imaging the fight she must have put up.

"David and Nizer couldn't pin her?!" I turned to see number VII, Jenos Hazard.

"They did, but she played possum and faked giving up by crying and such." I said.

"They fell for that!" he yelled in shocked.

"If only you knew what she was capable of," I thought.

"Is there something you need Jenos?" Sephiria asked.

"No, I was just wondering if she was here yet." Jenos said, "How did they take her down?"

"They sedated and cuffed her." I said.

"I thought after that whole fiasco with her ex-boyfriend holding her captive, she flips when she's restrained." Jenos said.

"They offered her to come with them willing," Sephiria said.

"Did Nizer tell her about her meeting her "engaged"?" Jenos asked almost knowing that Nizer instigated a fight.

"I don't know, they were instructed not to." I said.

"They should be here soon; we should probably all go into the hall." Sephiria said.

"You're excited about this aren't you?" I asked seeing the look on his face.

"A little," Jenos said as we walked into the hall go into the meeting hall.

Jenos' pov.

"You're excited about this aren't you?" Belze said looking at me.

"A little," I answered. I was more worried if she was going to try to kill me in my sleep. I know that she's probably going to freak when she gets here, I also know that Nizer probably instigated everything. I wonder if this will work out for the best. I also wonder how in the world I'm going to live without flirting with all the girls! AAA! What was I thinking! I like her, but she's only one girl! I like to flirt will all the girls! At least she hot though, I bet we'll verily talk and she won't care what I do. This could work though, then maybe we'll fall in love or something and I can call her my girl.

Rain's pov.

I woke up to find that it was dark and I was cuffed lying in someone's lap. I looked up groggily and squinted to see David. "Where am I?" I asked trying to find my voice, I couldn't see strait and I knew it had to be dark outside.

"I didn't think you would wake up." David answered avoiding my question.

"Shoot her up with more of that stuff." I heard Nizer say, but I couldn't see him.

"What?!" I said raising my voice and squirmed as much as I could.

"Chill Rain, we're not shooting you up with anything if you relax." David said.

"Where am I?" I asked again trying to sit up.

"In a car," David said helping me to sit up in his lap.

"Ok, can I sit in the seat?" I asked kind of weirded out by that.

"Sorry but I promised to keep a hold of you." He answered.

"I'm cuffed, which might I add I don't like at all, what am I going to do?" I asked giving him that "duh" look.

"Beluga, what's your opinion?" David asked.

"Beluga, when did you get here?" I asked not remembering.

"He was the one that pinned you, remember? And NO!" I heard Nizer say.

"No one asked you Nizer; all questions that were asked were directed toward Beluga." I said being a smart ass. I looked up to see that David was trying to keep from laughing at what I just said.

"She'll be fine," Beluga answered.

David slid me off his lap into the seat next to him; I could see Nizer watching my every move in the rear view mirror. "I thought Sephiria said that stuff would make her drowsy if she woke up," said Nizer watching me.

"Yes, she did. Rain do you feel nauseous or drowsy?" David asked looking at me.

"Not really, I did at first, but it went away." I answered, noticing that the cuffs were fairly loose and my feet were hurting. (I was wearing heels.)

"Hum," was the only answer from Beluga.

David then leaned up to quietly talk to the others so I couldn't hear; I began to slip off the cuffs. Slowly, but surly the first came off then the other. I kept my arms behind my back while I look to make sure they weren't paying attention, and then I quickly opened the door before they knew what was going on and jumped out of the car. "Ouch!" I yelled as I hit the pavement, I could fell all the blood coming out of the scratches. I heard the tires squeal as Nizer hit the brakes, I ran into the ally trying to get away. I began to run as fast as my little legs would carry me, when I saw someone I recognized, Devin! He was Clara's husband and was a very good friend of mine, but he still worked for Chronos. I heard someone behind me and knew it had to be one of the trio. I cut to the left when I heard another set of foot steps; my guessing was that Devin had just joined the chase. "Great," I thought, "just what I need, another person chasing me!" I took a right when I ran smack into someone; they quickly took hold of me. I took the heel of my shoe and smashed it into their ankle.

"AAAAaa!" they yelled, which I soon identified as David.

I quickly ran like the devil himself was on my heels. When suddenly, out of no where, Maria's husband, Austin, tackles me to the ground and pins me, again! "Get off me Austin!" I yelled, "If Maria finds out she'll rip your head off and beat you with it!"

"Maria already knows and already tried." He answered still body pinning me.

"What is it with you guys and flattening me?!" I hollered.

"Nice work Austin," I heard Nizer say smugly, "now that we have our little track star back, can get her hands behind her back for us?"

"I'm not sure," I heard Austin say as I started to thrash underneath him.

"Hold on to her," I heard David say, I looked up only to notice another hypodermic in his hand.

"How many of those things does he have?" I thought still trying to get free. I took my heel and scraped him down the leg leaving a nasty scratch.

"Oww!" he yelled in my ear.

"Those heels again isn't it?" David asked.

"Ya," he said gritting his teeth as I did it again.

"Devin, take off her shoes for us," Nizer said.

"Ok," I heard Devin say. I tried to kick him as he sat on my legs.

"Ouch! Get off my legs before you break 'em fat ass!" I yelled.

As soon as he was done, I saw David walk up to me; I quickly pulled my neck in and started thrashing. I didn't like that stuff. "Stop Rain." I heard David say with authority, "You brought this on your self." I then saw someone else stepping toward me, this was the one time I prayed that it would be my Uncle, it wasn't. "Beluga, get her head would ya?" I heard David say. I tried to resist Beluga as he pulled out my head; he tilted it to the side with ease as I feel a fimilure (sp?) sensation, a needle prick.

I tried to fight the sleeplyness off; as I felt the pressure leave my back, I drifted back off into involuntary darkness.

Nizer's pov.

"You better call Belze again, so he knows that we're running late Nizer." I heard David say as he finished cuffing Rain tightly this time.

"Sure," I said taking out my cell and watching Beluga pick her up and take her back to the car.

"What is it Nizer?" I heard Belze answer.

"We're running behind schedule, she decided to practice for track." I answered.

"What happened?" he said, I knew I just put him in a bad mood.

"She woke up; we decided that she didn't need to be sedated again, some how she slipped off the cuffs and jumped out the door while the car was moving." I answered.

"How bad is she injured?" He asked.

"Scratched up and bleeding a bit," I answered.

"We'll clean her up when you get here." He answered then hung up.

"How did he take it?" David asked.

"Better than I expected." I answered.

FF to Chronos Mansion / Nizer's pov.

We arrived at the mansion at 10:30, an hour late. I saw David pick up Rain and get her out of the car; she had been dead asleep this time. I looked up to see Belze coming out the doors, followed by Sephiria; it would figure he was worried after her little stunt. He walked up to them and began to look her over. He looked over to me and asked, "How fast were you going?"

"About 80mph," I answered.

"How long did it take to catch her?" Sephiria asked.

"Maybe 20 minutes," David answered.

"We should get her cleaned up; we're running behind as it is." Belze said agitated.

"Hang on Belze, this should wake her up." Sephiria said as she gave Rain another injection, "Follow me."

FF to the Hall

Rain's pov.

I was aware of where I was, Chronos' Mansion, but I didn't know exactly how I got here. That was until I realized how sore my neck was from all the needles, it was then I was well aware. I was put into a different outfit and cleaned up, I was still cuffed and walking to the "hall" or the room they make people numbers or Intel officers. Behind me, Nizer was pushing me along, followed by David and beluga on his flanks. "Would you stop pushing?!" I barked agitated.

"Keep moving, and quite belly-aching," Nizer said gruffly and gave me a shove.

We reached the doors, when two Intel officers open them. I could see all the numbers lining the hall, which made me very nervous. I saw Sephiria and Belze up ahead; we quickly reached where they were and Belze pulled me to his side. "As many of you know, the Elders have order a closer tie to the Rochefort Company. They have ordered a marriage, Belze and I have decided on one of the numbers as 

many of you know. We've decide on what we think is the most reasonable match up with her personality. We have selected number VII, Jenos Hazard. Please come forward."

I could see him as he walked from his place to come next to me. Belze lifted my arms to unlock the cuffs, "Don't do anything you'll regret later," he said.

He got down on one knee and said, "Rain Lynn Rochefort, will you marry me?"

I looked at him like he lost it, when my Uncle Belze gave me a "nug" with his foot. "What ever," I said not happy at all.

He smirked grabbing my hand and put the ring on my finger. "The wedding will be held in a week." Sephiria announced.

At that I about lost it, but a quick look from my uncle silenced me. "This is not going to be good," I thought.

At that Sephiria released everyone and we were the only four remaining, "We all need to talk Rain." I heard my uncle say.

4


	5. Good Morning Everybody

**Rain's pov.**

"You've auctioned me off, ruffed me up, stabbed me with needles left and right, chased me around town, sacked me like a quarter back twice, cuffed me, dragged me in front of all of Chronos permanently embarrassing me for the rest of all eternity, and forced me to engage someone all in one night; what more is there to discus? Or did I leave something out?" I said being sarcastic.

"Now that that's out of your system, let's get down to business shall we." Sephiria said.

"Rain, I know you don't want to marry, but it's for the best." Belze said.

"Could've been worse, could've been stuck with Nizer, mademoiselle." Jenos said trying to kiss my hand.

"On an up side, Nizer wouldn't flirt with all the girls." I said being a smart ass, yanking my hand away.

"Hey, for a very polite and hot girl, that's mean." Jenos said.

"Get over it." I said.

"Anyway, I have taken the liberty of calling a planner. Rain, you will be escorted wherever you go; to make sure you don't run off. Being as its Friday, though you will get married on next Saturday, you will probably be ready to try on your dress by this up coming Sunday or Monday. Jenos, I think you'll be ready tomorrow." Sephiria said being carful as she arranged her words.

"WHAT!!" I yelled.

"Rain, kill the volume. You're going to marry him, you're going to try on the dress, and you're going to get over it." My uncle Belze said heartlessly

I turned my head away from him as I felt tears in my eyes; I would not let him see me cry. "I say we should call it a night. For now Rain, you'll share a room with Jenos, just for tonight. I'll see you two in the morning." Sephiria said walking away followed my Belze.

I still stood there, unable to move when I felt two arms pull me into a warm, strong, loving chest I had never known before. "It's ok Rain, just let it out." I heard him say. I had never cried in front of a man or into a man's chest before, but I felt truly loved for once in my life. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest. "Ssshh, sweet heart, its ok. You're not alone, baby." I would have never known that he could be so caring for just one girl; don't get me wrong, he's always been nice, but he's always flirted with the girl**s** more often than not.

"Thank you," I said still in his arms.

"When ever you need me, I'll be here for you." He replied.

"Either I'm tired or what? Did I just cry into his chest and hug him?" I thought. I pulled back and yawned; you know for all the time I had been asleep, you wouldn't think I would be, would you?

"Come on lets go get some sleep." He said turning me around and putting his hand on the small of my back, pushing me along.

"What is it with everyone pushing me today?" I asked.

He laughed and said, "You move too slow."

"Yeah, well if you had shorter legs you wouldn't think so." I said being smart.

That being said, we walked into the Numbers' part of the mansion. I saw a few of the numbers lounging and talking, I didn't recognize these numbers. "Hey Jenos, need us to make sure you're still breathin' in the middle of the night." One of them said.

"It won't be necessary." He said at ease.

"Those are fine last words," another said walking out of a hall. At this, they all began to laugh.

My temper was about to kick into over-drive when Jenos said, "Come on, and let's go." He gently pushed me along.

We entered the wing with all the bedrooms; I looked around seeing the Number's numbers branded into the doors. "What's with you guys and Roman Numerals?" I asked.

"Very funny Rain, would I look very intimidating if I had a 7 tattooed on my chest?" He said jokingly.

"Less intimidating then you are ready are, yes." I answered back jokingly. "Maybe this will work out," I thought.

"You're not very nice today," he said stopping us at a tall mahogany door with the Roman numeral VII branded into it.

"Would you be if you had my kind of day?" I said being dead serous.

"You win on that acount." He said unlocking the door.

"You lock your door?" I said looking at him weirdly.

"Everyone does, it's like an unsaid manditory thing." He said answering and pushing the door open. I stood there not sure if I wanted to go in. "Well go in already." He said growing impatiant.

"I'm not use to going into guy's room, not to menchin I'm scared of what I might see." I said adding the smart remark to make it seem that I wasn't afraid.

"Very funny, come on." Jenos said taking my hand and pulling me inside the room.

To my surprise it was very clean and tidey, "I take it you knew I was coming? " I asked.

"Why would you say that?" he asked going over to his closet.

"The room is spotless, no posters of girls on the wall, or any "magazines" in the room that I can see." I said still standing in one place looking around.

"We have maids here, duh. And why would I have posters or any of that in here?" he asked trying to appear innocent.

"Yep, you knew I was coming." I said watching where I stepped.

"What is with you today?" he said

"I thought I already answered that." I said stopping and looking at him.

"Right lets get ready for bed." He said slinging a shirt at me and hitting me in the face with it. "You can change in the bathroom." He said pointing to a door.

"Gee, thanks." I replied with sarcasm dripping from every word. I walked into the bathroom to see it spotless and a plastic baggy that said "Rain" on it. I looked in it to see that in contained a toothbrush (with a cap on it), toothpaste, washcloth, eyeliner, maskara, hairties, and a hairbrush. "At least they thought a head." I thought taking off my clothes and putting on the cool black silk, long sleeved t-shirt. I sighlently laughed at the shirt coming to my knees when it was buttoned and everything. I looked into his mirror and noticed I still had my makeup some-what in tack and still on. I washed it off quickly and walked across the cool tile floor. I opened the door to a very confortable Jenos laying on the bed all stretched out. He was dressed in black silk pj pants, with no shirt! I knowtisted that he had a perfect fighter's twelve pack too!

I stopped and looked at him when his eyes peeped open and he said, "See somethin' you like?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said holding up my head and turning a ting of pink.

I don't know how he got there, but the next thing I knew is that I opened my eyes to see Jenos' gorgous, deep chocolate eyes stareing into mine. "Liar." He said lifting a hand and caressing my face gentally. He then moved in closer to kiss me; when I suddenly relized what he was doing and turned my head. "You're no fun," he said playfully pouting.

"What ever," I said putting my guard back up.

He walked up to the bed and pulled back the covers. "Well, come on," he said turnig to see that I hadn't moved.

"I waraly walked up to the bed like it would eat me. I sat down and slid into the covers, pulled them up, and started to get comfortable when a strong arm grabbed me and pulled me into Jenos' chest. "Hey!" I yelled trying to push away from him with no such luck.

"Chill Rain, I'm not going to do anything; so go to sleep." He said resting his chin on top of my head.

"Hummf," I said trying to get comfortable again, and "acsedently"kicking Jenos in the process.

"You know I could get you something to help you sleep," Jenos said getting a tad bit annoyed.

"Like the stuff David used?" I asked.

"Yep." He said looking down at me.

"No thank you." I said quickly, "If you would give me more room, like loosen your arm, it would help me to get comfortable faster."

"Nope. If you want you can't put your arm or head on my chest, I wouldn't mind." He said smirking.

"What's in it for me, I could always just keep kicking you." I said trying to spark a deal.

"How about I arrange for someone to take you to your house to get some of your stuff?" He said.

"That will work I guess." I said slowly laying my head on his chest. If took a minute for me to start to fall asleep, then the last thing I remember was when he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

**FF- Next morning**

Flash

I admittedly shot up to see one of the unknown Numbers from last night in the room with a camera, which would explain the rude awaking. Flash "Belze is going to love this!" he laughed as another joined him.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him.

Flash

"THAT'S IT!!" I yelled having enough and not being a morning person.

I charged at him with as much speed as I could muster from just waking up, I missed him by an inch. "Hahahaha!!" they both laughed.

"You can't lay a finger on me!" he heckled.

I kicked at him and he doged it like I knew he would, I nailed him with a hook kick. He was bent down from the blow when I took my elbow and crashed it into his back just below the shoulder blade. "Grrr!" he yelled.

Out of know where I'm sacked again and pinned. Where was Jenos when you need him? "I got her!" yelled the other.

"Hold her for me." He said as I looked up to see him getting a hyberdurmic with the same strange liquid out of him pocket, I couldn't see their faces though.

With fright came newly found strength, I quickly flipped the guy on top of me off and took off to the door that I hoped led to the hall. I got it opened about an inch when slam. It was slamed shut on me. "This seems oddly familiar." I thought putting space between them and me.

"All I wanted was a few pictures, but no, you have to start a fight that you can't win." The guy with the camera sneered at me.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" I yelled at him.

Once again, the second guy tries to tackle me, but this time I avoid his attack, only I forgot about the guy with the camera. He dropped the hyberdurmic and tackled me. "This time you're not getting away. Grab that syringe for me would ya?"

O.K., there comes a time that every girl must swallow their pride, this was that time. I sucked in a deep breath and screamed as loud as I posibly could.

I could hear running when, Bang!"

5


	6. Law and Order

_Bang! _The door busted open with such force I could've sworn there was a newly made hole in the wall. "What's going on?!" Someone yelled, I then recognized the voice to be that of my Uncle Belze. "Explain yourselves!" He roared louder than a lion.

"Get off me!" I screamed trembling and on the verge of tears. I think I heard someone say something when…

Flash back

"Scott, I think we should just be friends." I said while sitting in Scott's apartment.

"What do you mean Rainy?" Said my boyfriend of four years. He had the face of an angel, the gentleness of a lamb, the muscular power of an ox, and the sweetness of my mom's Christmas fudge recipe. But, he also could turn sour as a lemon if too angered.

"I'm about to take over the company full time and I won't be able to see you very much. Not to mention my uncle doesn't want me to be distracted by boys and I don't want to make you a target or a person of interest with chronos." I said hoping he would understand.

"I don't care about any of that! I love you! Can't you see that? Why do you take orders from them anyway? Don't you love me?" He said in desperation.

"Of course I love you, you know that. But I have to let you go. It would kill me for them to take you out." I said trying to explain, I didn't want to hurt him.

"Please." He said in pure sadness.

"I think I should go." I said quietly getting up, I made it half way to the door when all want dark.

I don't know when I woke up, all I know was that I was lying on a lumpy bed in a black room. "Oh, you're awake. That's good. You've been out for a while." I heard what I admeatitly recognized as Scott's voice.

I then realized I was cuffed to the bed. "Scott, let me go! I want to go home!"

_Smack!_ "Don't you love me! You're not leaving! You're staying with me!" He yelled walking out.

I was there for two weeks tied up and beaten till the Numbers finally came and got me. I spent a week in the infirmary and under went "phycatric evaluation." Needless to say, I was a mess. My uncle was so worried he stayed with me for a week too. Let me tell ;you, I was thrilled (hint the sarcasm). I never did find out what happened to Scott.

End of Flash back

"Rain, Rain!" I heard as I felt someone shaking my shoulders.

"What ?" I whined slowly opening my eyes.

"Good, you're awake." My uncle said being his lame non-enthusiastic self.

"No durr." I said getting one heck of a head-ache.

Suddenly I was pulled into a hug, "What Happened? Are you all right? Oh when I get my hands on those two I'll -."

"Get off me for the last time!" I interrupted yelling. I shoved him away, while nailing him with my fist over his head.

"Someone's grumpy." He mumbled rubbing his head.

"Gee, I wonder why." I said glaring daggers.

"Enough." I heard my uncle Belze say. "I heard their side, now yours." He looked at me with accusing eyes.

"What is this, law and order?" I said being a smart ass.

"As of now it is, unless you would like to be under full house arrest?" he asked knowing full-well that I liked my privacy.

"Will I get to wear a shiny bracelet?" I asked just to itching to tick him off.

"No, but how about a Times Guardian's(another name for the numbers) detention; complete with a bed, toilet, complete silence, and absolute darkness. How does that sound?" he replied annoyed.

"Like I need a lawyer." I said being smart.

My uncle smirked at that and said, "This is a self-represented court."

I suddenly felt a chill, just then I realized that I was only wearing Jenos' oversized shirt and looked up to find more Numbers besides my uncle, and Jenos. "Can I change first?" I asked.

Belze suddenly realized what I was wearing and quickly threw me a blanket. "There, now talk."

I quickly wrapped the blanket around me, I looked up to my uncle and said, "I was asleep and woke up to a very unpleasant bright light, which I discovered came from a camera in the hands of a Number I didn't recognize."

"It was dark in here when I arrived, how do you know it was a Number?" He asked.

"Who else would come in here, besides anyone with a death wish?" I answered.

"Good answer. Continue." He said thinking.

"Any who, he kept taking pictures and once said, 'Belze is gonna love this.' What does that mean by the way?" It was my turn to look at him with accusing eyes.

"I made the comment that you would never admit that you like it here even if you did." He answered.

"I told him to leave me alone, he continued to take pictures. I finally had enough, charged at him trying to get the stupid camera only to get another picture takin, heckling, and another Number. Then even truly I got the original Number with a hook kick and my elbow. Then it was pretty much a recap of what happened at my apartment." I said, "What was their story anyways?"

"That they heard some noise and opened the door to find you escaping through the window." He said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, like I'm that creative at… what time is it anyway?" I said looking around.

"It was 4:30 when you yelled." He said half smirking, half smiling.

"That's it, I'm going back to sleep." I received quiet a few chuckles from around me.

"What's your take on this Sephiria." Belze said studying me.

"Her story does make since, but why was the door unlocked if you weren't trying to escape?" She said pointing out a new question.

"I'm still trying to figure out how something would wake me up this time of morning; I don't even want to think of that, unless Instine over there didn't lock it." I said in reply.

"Good point." Sephiria said.

"I don't know why you just don't look at the tape." I said tiredly.

"WH-what do you mean Rain?" My uncle shuddered.

"I maybe half out of it right now, but I'm not stupid." I said yawning.

My uncle glared at me and said, "What's your take Sephiria?"

She smiled at me and said, "Let's watched the tape and let sleepyhead rest."

"Jenos, stay with her. I have a feeling they were right." My uncle said.

"Love you too." I replied sarcastically. I went to get up when suddenly, I was picked up bridal style and looked up to see Jenos. "Put me down, I'm not in the mood to put up with you shanagons!" I yelled at him.

"Shh, I just let me take care of you; please?" he said with an innocent face.

"Grrrr, fine." I said just wanting to go back to sleep.

He gently shifted to hold me with one arm to pull back the covers. He laid me in the bed as though I was made of glass. As soon as my head hit the cloud like pillow my eyes began to shut and I began to drift to sleep. I felt him get on the other side of the bed, pull up the covers up around me and pull me close. 

Then he kissed my forehead and said, "Sweet dreams my radiant angel." That's when I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Hours Later

I woke up to notice that Jenos was gone, but I knew someone was in the room with me. I opened my eyes to see Sephiria. "What did I do now?" I asked

"Nothing, yet." She said chuckling.

"SO what then?" I asked.

"Well, Belze feels abit bad about accusing you for escaping, so…" Sephiria started.

"Can I go to the office?" I interrupted.

"Why would you want to go there?" And I was going to say you could go get some stuff from home." She answered.

"That'd be nice too; only I have a lot of work to do, and I mean a lot of work." I said imagining the paperwork slowly pilling up..

"Think of this as a vacation." She said trying to be positive.

"Yeah so then all hell can brake lose when I get back." I said also thinking that if this was a vacation, I rather be in boring meetings any day.

"All give you that one, how long will you need?" She asked suspitously.

"Let's see; I need to change, go through e-mail, answering mechion messages, fax papers, stocks, paperwork, ect." I said.

"I'll give you the rest of the day." She said laughing.

"Cool. What time is it, and who's following me?" I asked hopping it wasn't Nizer.

"Nizer and 9 A.M." She said laughing at me for sticking my tongue out at the minchen of Nizer.

"Why Nizer?" I asked.

"Who would you have rather have go?" She said almost hopeful it would be Jenos.

No such luck. "Anyone, but him and Jenos; or the two that attacked me." I answered quickly.

"Oh," she said disappointed. "If it had been Jenos I would've made an exception." She added trying to cure my mind.

"I'm sure you would've, but I would get nothing done." I answered.

"Why is that?"

"He constantly has his hands on me, or is trying to kiss me." I explained. "And no, before you ask if I let him kiss me."

She began to laugh. "What's wrong with Nizer?"

"The question is what isn't wrong with Nizer. I'm only thankful you didn't try to marry me to him. I think I would smother him in his sleep." I answered, "Not to mention, he drives like a mad man! Worse than me and that's very hard to beat! On a different matter, what's today anyway?"

"Saturday. Speaking of which we're moving the wedding." She said watching me as I got up.

"Good. Farther away I presume?" I asked walking to a duffle bag, that I had no idea where it came from, that had my name on it.

"No, closer. By the way we've got a separate room prepared for you tonight." She said.

"I'm predicting that there's a camera in the room as well. When has the… w-wedding been moved to?" I shuddered.

"Wednesday." She said calmly, "And no, there's one in the hall and the regular parameters ones."

"Oh." That's all I could say as I walked into the bathroom to change. "I've got to get out of here, but how?" I though desperately trying to think.

4


	7. I'm Sorry

I got dressed into some designer jeans with blown out knees (me: that rimed); and a light green tank top that hugged in all the right places; topped with flip flops to match. I lined my dark green eyes with black eyeliner and put on black mascara, I found a gorgeous choker in the bag, but let's just say that I was to prideful to wear it. I walked out to find Sephiria still in the same spot waiting on me.

"Are you ready?" She asked looking up to see me standing in the bathroom door way.

"Yeah, let's go." I followed Sephiria out the door and down the hall. We then came to the lounge, there I saw four Numbers surrounding a TV, with what seemed to be the news on.

They seemed not to notice us until Sephiria cleared her throat, immediately all eyes were directed to her, then to me. I recognized a few, Number 3, Emilio Lowe; Nizer; Jenos; and two I didn't know, but looked pretty beat up. "Nizer, you will escort Ms. Rochefort today; you will take her to both, to her office and house. If there's any problems, please call. That is all." She walked away going about her duties and such.

They all stood there looking me up and down. Then, sensing my discomfort, Jenos moved to me putting an arm around me. He held me still as I tried to slide away as he leaned closer to put his fore-head to mine. "Morning Angel, sleep well?" He whispered sweetly.

"Oh yeah. Nothing like a 4:30 A.M. wake up call and a Spanish interrogation, let me tell you." I said with sarcasm dripping off every word.

He chuckled softly and moved back, still holding on to me with one arm around my shoulders. "Let me introduce you to your 'room mates' from this morning." He pointed at the two smirking, cocky looking men, "This is Baldor and Kranz."

My mussels clinched as I felt hatred run through my veins; Jenos felt this, and tightened his hold. "Which one had the camera?" is said through clenched teeth, desperately trying to keep my cool.

"That'd be me." An arrogant liking man stepped forward , I'm guessing Baldor.

I felt my temper kicking into over drive. I looked up to Jenos, "Can I kill them now or later?"

Jenos held on to me with bone crushing force, "That depends."

"On what?" I hissed.

"If you want to go to your office."

"Later then." I said through gritted teeth. "Let's go Nizer." I said trying to get away from Jenos. Nizer moved form the group and pulled out keys form his pocket. "I'll drive." I said bluntly, holding my hand out for the keys.

"Hell no, I've seen your driving record." Nizer said still smoking his cigar.

"Hey! I've gotten out of every ticket! Thank you very much!" I said putting my hand on my hip and copping 'the pose'.

"I wonder how you did that?" He said looking up and down me again.

"I'll make a deal, I have two real Cuban cigars up in my office an I've heard they're amazing." I said trying to temp him.

"You said you want to make a deal right?" I shook my head cautiously yes. "I'll let you drive, if you kiss Jenos."

My jaw dropped so fast it made a popping noise. Jenos smirked and wrapped both arms around me again. "Your driving." I said trying very hard to get away from Jenos.

"Oh come on my little raindrop. Think how Nizer drives." He said lovingly stroking the covered up scratches.

"Good point and don't ever call me that again." I said still trying to move away from him. "What type?" I asked suspecting something , and looking toward Nizer.

HE got a sinister look on his face. "a good one, one that lasts about thirty seconds, you know. Oh, and Jenos gets to judge." I heard Kranz and Baldor snicker and the light popped on with an equation. Baldor plus camera plus me kissing Jenos equals a very bad black mail photo for the uncle to say, 'I told you so.' Hehe, not going to happen.

"Sorry, I'd rather suffer the heart attack."

"Please baby?" Jenos whined and tighten his arms.

"No! And if you call me that one more time I'll rip your tongue out! Now let go of me you Neanderthal!" I yelled thrashing.

"Who's a Neanderthal?" asked my uncle Belze as he came strolling in in his casual walk.

"Get this thing off me!" I yelled still trying to wiggle out of Jenos's grasp.

"She ticklish down both her sides; and you tow, explain while your not locked up." Belze said turning to Kranz and Baldor.

"Sephiria said we could get out if we agreed to leave her alone and if Jenos agreed to keep an eye on us." Baldor hissed toward me as if it was my fault.

"Very well." Belze said right as Jenos ran his fingers down my sides.

"Oh my God! Let go!" I yelled laughing trying to get free.

"Leave her be before she kills you in your sleep." My uncle said, "So why are you all dressed up?"

Trying to catch my breathe I answered, "Sephiria said I could go to the office to work and go home to get stuff."

"Who's taking you?" Belze asked.

"The crazy driver, why the fifty questions?"

"Just curious. "

"By the way you owe me and apology."

"For what?" What deal were you discussing before I came?" Belze asked.

"For this morning and me to drive."

"My apologies, and you're not driving." He said going into his clam collective look.

"And just why can't I drive?" I hissed, I'm so tired on hearing that I'm a bad driver.

"One, I said so; two, the cars wouldn't go fast enough for you…"

"And three Nizer is driving." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hmm, I thought Jenos was taking you?"

"Nope." I said sliding away from Jenos, "Thought we covered this?"

"Forgot, I'll make you a deal," Belze said opening his eyes to look at me.

"Oh, boy; and that would be?" I said rolling my eyes.

"You can drive if, Jenos escorts you."

"Can I add one thing?" I said sweetly smiling.

"What would that be?" He asked raising a brow.

"That Jenos can't touch me, or distract me from my work, or bother me at home while I'm getting my things." I said innocently.

"Sounds reasonable. Nizer, give her the keys."

"But, we were… ," Nizer started.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Belze said gruffly.

Nizer grudgingly handed me the keys. "Thank you Nizer." I said sweetly smiling at all their disappointed looks.

I turn on my heel and headed for the front door. "Don't forget to find a new babysitter for my stalkers." I said as I strolled out the room.

I had just turned the corner right when I heard, "We almost had her! We almost got her to kiss him!" I heard them all squall.

"Hehe." I giggled nearly bumping into David.

"Uh oh, what'd you get out of this time?" he said smirking.

"Nizer escorting me, and having to kiss Jenos; life is good, for now." I said smiling.

"Uh huh, I bet you are so happy, though that does contradict you sleeping in his shirt though." He said beginning to chuckle.

I felt my cheeks blazing. "I had nothing else to wear, not to mention I was disoriented from being drugged. Which reminds me," I kicked him dead in the shin; which surprisingly didn't hurt me foot.

"Owe! What was that for?!" he questioned rubbing his shin.

"For shooting me up with that crap and breaking into my apartment!" I yelled at him.

"Should of come willingly." He said smugly.

"Oh, because every girl wants to be told that she is being forced to marry someone; by the way we're taking you prisoner, let's go meet him!" I hissed.

"You win on that account, but that wasn't the original plan. Nizer just couldn't keep his trap shut." David said bluntly.

"True, but you were suppose to be my friend. Give me the heads up, defend me, not pin me to the floor and shove a needle in my neck. I thought I could trust you." I said looking down.

"Don't give me the guilt trip, and you know you can trust me. As far as not giving you the heads up, I think that this will be good for you, it might help you get over Scott." David said gently

"Good point, but marriage?"I looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah, that was a bit extreme. You can always come talk to me though, you know?" He said sweetly opening his arms.

"Yeah, thanks." I said hugging him in a friendly way. "So what's up with this Emilio guy? I've met him before, but he like never talks." I said stepping back.

"He's always been quiet, and on missions. He occasionally teams up with Kranz and Baldor so heads up." He said looking toward the lounge.

"Oh boy." I said looking that way too. I stood standing next to David as I saw Jenos coming. I could tell when he saw us; he just stood there watching as if amazed that I would stand shoulder to shoulder with David. "Are you just going to stand there and stare?" I asked already peeved with him.

"No," he said shaking his head walking towards us. "Would you watch the trouble makers for me?" He said looking at David.

"Sure." He said; he me a hard slap on the back and said, "be good."

"Bite me." I said rolling my eyes snickering and hitting him back. Jenos' eyes about popped out of his head. "Let's go." I said walking toward the door. He came up behind me and put his hand on the small of my back;. I turned and grabbed a pressure point in his shoulder, "Hands off."

"AAaa…aaa, let go." He said cringing. I let go and opened the door. "What'd I do?" he said sadly and my bad mood.

I walked out the door and to the black car parked in front of the mansion without a word. Jenos just stood there as I climbed in the car. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah." He slowly moved toward the front of the car. I put the keys in and it roared to life just as he got in. he closed the door and I pushed the pedal to the floor. "Slow down Rain!" He yelled trying to click his seatbelt.

**Jenos' prov.**

Rain through her head back and laughed, which made me exceedingly nervous. I finally got my seatbelt buckled when we hit the interstate . Usually a ten minute drive made into two minutes. "I wonder why she's so mad?" I thought

Then I remembered; I kept trying to get her to kiss me in front of everyone, I didn't defend her when Belze accused her of trying to escape and I haven't given her the space she's asked for. "I'm sorry Rain." I said looking at her.

"What?" she asked looking shocked.

**Rain's prov.**

"I'm sorry Rain." Jenos said.

"What?" I asked truly shocked that he would ever apologize. I glanced over to see him looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been treating you the way I have," he said. I could tell he was sincere.

"Me too," I thought


	8. Set in motion

Recap: "Me too," I thought.

We arrived at Fort. Corp. in no time. I parked the car in my spot and all but no time sprinted to the building. "Excited?" Jenos asked.

"Mornings are hectic, I prefer to get thing under control a.s.a.p." I said moving quickly to the elevator. I hopped in, swiped my card, and hit the shiny button. He stepped in beside me and went to "stretch" when I took a side step. "Remember Belze's deal? You can't touch me." I said defiantly. The look on his face was a sad one. "Fine," I huffed sliding over so he could wrap his arm around me; I felt kind of bad for what I was about to do.

"Is this so bad?" he said squeezing me closer.

"Define bad." I huffed watching the floor buttons light up in their neon white light.

"Hmm… Baldor and Knaz bad." He said trying to make me laugh.

"A close second maybe." I answered, tapping my shoe in irritation.

"Gee, thanks. Love you too." He said sarcastically.

"Never said I loved you, and believe me, I checked the fine print." I said. We quickly reached my floor in seconds, though it felt like hours. I flashed away from him and quickly moved toward my office with Jenos in toe. "Good morning Deb, what's the word?" I greeted my secretary.

"You have two meeting scheduled for this morning, unless you want me to cancel them," she said eyeing Jenos. The 5'4" bleach blond; practically a supermodel had always had a massive crush on him.

"Not necessary. What time are the meetings?"

"11 o'clock and 4 o'clock. It's 10 o'clock now, so that gives you and hour." She said stating at Jenos.

"Schedule in a lunch meeting. I'll make the calls, we'll be eating in my office." I said moving toward the door. "Oh and Jenos, you'll be sitting out here with Deb, have her page me if you need me. Have a good day."

I began to open the door to my office when he grabbed my arm. "Sorry Angel, but I told your uncle that I would keep an eye on you."He said moving closer to my face.

"He said you would leave me alone, this door is the only exit." Except the emergency escape that only my friends and I know about, I thought. "Besides I have confidential meetings with clients, you can't be in there for that. And Deb, reschedule that 4 o'clock meeting for next week."

"You can't do that, we might be on our honey moon." He said moving closer.

"Business comes first." I shoved him away, and walked into my office shutting the door behind me, and activating the security lock. I hurried and called Clara, knowing that Maria would be at her house. I listened to it ring hoping that Devin didn't answer; I don't know what I would've said to him, and he would've called me in for suspious activity.

"Hello?" I heard a sorrowful voice answer.

"Clara?" I asked, I knew it was her, but I had to be certain.

"Rain, we're alone. Promise. What's going on? Is your uncle really trying to marry you to a Number? How are we suppose to start the plan, since I know your under surveillance?" She rambled.

"Maria's there right?" though I didn't even need an answer.

"Yes, we're both listening." Maria said speaking for the first time.

"Listen, get the Italian food we like so well. A pack of bread sticks, and bring me the check. I scheduled a lunch meeting to fill you in on what's going on; besides, I need bride's maids." I took a deep breath. Our code was bizarre, and fairly easy to crack, but we always hoped that no one would figure it out.

"Sounds good. Oh, and we better hear every… little…detail." Maria said in her commanding voice. I knew that meant they were on the move with the plan.

"All right." I wined, "Bye." I hung up and proceeded to go with the next step, but first I checked the time, 10:30; I was still good on time. "Deb, I need a word." I said as I pushed the intercom button and unlocked the door with a button under my desk. Not two seconds later she came in, followed by Jenos. "Deb sit, Jenos out." I said logging into my computer.

Deb sat without a second thought, I it had to be Jenos who put his two cents worth in. "Oh come on Rain, don't keep me away from you all day. Please." He whined.

"You chose to follow me, and Belze agreed to my terms. Now out." I said finishing the logging in process.

"But…" He started.

"OUT!!!!!" I stood up and screamed at him. I had had more of my fill of the Numbers in the last 24 hours; so in lamest terms, I've had all I can stands and I can't stands it no more. Jenos quickly shut the door behind himself upon his hasty exit.

"Mam?" Deb asked fearfully.

"Its fine Deb, I'm not mad at you. Now, do you have the file?" I said calming down.

She handed me the information on the upcoming meeting. "Are you two getting married?" She blurted out, and then looked at her pumps.

"It's arranged, unfortunately. I'm sorry Deb, I know you like him." Just saying that got me rethinking. "But, I do know away for both of us to get what we want."

"How's that?" She looked at me almost sensing my plan, at least the part I could let her in on.

I leaned in and told her, "My friends are coming in for a lunch meeting, therefore I'll get out of my meeting at 12 sharp. When I walk back from the elevator lobby with my friends, kiss Jenos in front of us. I don't care how you do it. Then, I'll lock myself in my office with my friends, then we'll find a way to cancel the marriage." I grinned evilly. "Just make sure he doesn't use the phone."

"How am I to do that?" She now asked fully into the plan.

"Jenos will want to apologies to me after ticking me off, so go down to the lab and get a transmitter jammer." I looked at her, she had been with me since shortly after I began running things; we always depended upon one another.

"Understood." She looked into my eyes with determination that said it all, we will prevail.

"That's all." I said now flipping through the files.

She quietly stood, went through the door and exited. Not two seconds later, the intercom beeped alerting me that Deb needed me. I pushed the button. "Mr. Hazard …"

"Please, call me Jenos," I heard him say smoothly.

"Jenos would like to speak with you for a moment."

"Perfect," I thought sinisterly. "Send him in."

He quietly walked in and then toward the desk in a great deal of thought. He came in font of the desk and took a seat, then opened his mouth and closed it. I sat there at my desk and just watched him. He tried to start again. "Baby, I know this has been hard on you. I know I haven't made it any easier on you, but please give me a chance." He looked into my eyes pleading for compassion and understanding. "Tell if I come on too strong, or if I do something to make you mad. Just please communicate with me; tell me what you like to do, and what annoys you. Please."

I felt horrible, but I had to do this. I couldn't be bound to a man I didn't know or love. "I guess. We'll start this afternoon, after we leave here." I looked back into his eyes with my perfect poker face.

Why don't I join you for lunch?" he asked hopeful.

"Because my friends will eat you alive." I said while standing up and gathering my things. "I need to head toward the meeting now, so I'll see you later this afternoon."

I started to walk around the desk past his chair when he wrapped his arm around me and flipped me into his lap. Thank the Lord that I had a good hold on my papers. My mouth gaped open at what he just did. Before I could utter one word, he captured my lips with a gentle, yet dominating kiss. His expert lips molded to mine and took my mind to another place. I let go of my folders and wrapped my arms around his neck. His warm wet tongue slid along my lips as I slowly cracked them open. Our tongues intertwined as if in a dance. After what seemed seconds, he pulled away, and then gave me a sweet and tender peck on the lips. I looked at him with a dazed expression. He grabbed my folders and papers and began to stand up, I still wasn't with it. He pulled me close in a hug and whispered, "Good luck at your meeting." In my ear. We slowly walked out of my office together, and Deb snapped me back to reality when she said, "Everything is 'ready' for the meeting."

"Thanks Deb." I turned to Jenos, "I need to go. You're welcome to the dorm, or you may leave. I'll be extremely busy all day."

"I'll just sit out here, but thanks. I'm not aloud to leave."

I nodded my head and headed to the meeting, knowing, without a doubt, everything was set.

Thank you all who favorited my story and messaged me. I really lost heart with this story and you got me back to it again. please message and let me know what you think.

~coygirl


	9. Dear Jenos

The meeting seemed to go on for hours; I couldn't even focus, all I could think about is what was about to unfold, the outcome, and that ground shaking kiss Jenos game me. I tried to focus as hard as I could on the horribly boring power point the U.S. Delta Force put together in order to convince me to lower prices on weaponry. It was always the same with them, they barely made anything themselves anymore. I think they used the Delta Force to try to impress me; they didn't succeed. "That's why it's imperative that this deal be made. Not only for us, but for you as well." The general said.

"You presume too much sir, and I do believe you've crossed the line especially if you've come to me requesting five units of ammunition at only fifty dollars. For your information, that doesn't even cover the manufacturing costs." I said now fully irritated.

"Forgive me, we didn't realize that. Perhaps we should suspend and then reconvene." The general said starting to sweat, clearly afraid he just screwed the deal.

"Very well; talk to your superiors to decide on a date." I said rising to shake his hand. I swiftly walked away, not staying to take part in meaningless small talk.

I walked out right as my friends reached the floor. We embraced, happy that things had so far gone smoothly. "I can't believe you pulled off a meeting dressed like that!" Clara laughed. I was still just wearing blue jeans, a tank top, and flip flops.

"Please, it's Rain; she could pull it off in pjs!" Maria laughed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I giggled. We rounded the corner about to come upon Deb's desk, when I noticed Clara swinging the bag gleefully. I had forgotten to tell them the new addition to the original plan, but I had faith it would go smoothly. We walked swiftly, rounding the final office white corner to come into full view of Deb's desk. What I saw left me studded and hurt, not at all what I expected to feel. Deb was sitting in Jenos's lap, his arms clutching her body closer, and hers pulling his head to her. "Jenos!" I shrieked.

His head shot up instantly, pulling out of Deb's grip like it was nothing. He dumped her out of his lap standing up. "Rain," he said horsey, eyes so wide that they could've fallen out.

"Save it!" I yelled. We stormed past the desk and quickly locked ourselves into my office. I had never expected to feel so hurt, so empty.

"Well if that didn't work out unexpectedly." Maria muttered.

"Yeah," Clara agreed, though stunned. "I never would've seen that coming, especially after what he said to Devin."

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly, "And by the way, I asked Deb to do that, though that's not what I expected."

"Smooth," Maria commented, taking out all the hidden escape supplies.

"Devin said that Jenos was asking Austin and him about you. Then, Austin asked Jenos what he thought about you. Jenos said that he was really hoping that this could work out between you two." Clara said holding the three tickets. "By the way, why did you want three tickets?" she asked looking at me.

"In case you guys wanted to come. I don't know what Chronos will do when they find out that you helped. I figured you could call your hubbies later and figure out what's going on. I leave it up to you two." I said pulling out the passports, and pre-exchanged money.

"I'll go with you, but do you mind if I write a note to Austin?" Maria said meekly.

"Same here." Clara said.

"No, I don't mind. I'll write one too, but we have to move fast." I said hastily pulling out some paper and pens from my desk and handing them to my friends. We gave each other the privacy as we wrote. We finished and put them in the middle of the desk. I grabbed everything I would need from the office and left through the hidden exit behind a massive family portrait. My dad had shown me this exit when I was small; it was our secret that was later shared with Clara and Maria.

We climbed into the ancient elevator and began our descent. Once stopped at ground level, it opened to a warehouse; we loaded into the car I'd instructed them to leave there. We had had this plan since I was seventeen, and it was relatively fool proof. We drove out of the warehouse in a four year old Ford car that wouldn't attract attention. Maria drove, Clare rod shotgun, and I hid in the backseat.  
I felt sick to my stomach, I didn't want to leave. This was all I'd ever known. I'll think about what to do later. We soon arrived at the airport; we hastily parked and prepared to board my private jet.

I looked at the jet as I prepared to walk up the steps. "This is it; it will take them a while to find me. But what then, what happens when they find the hidden account? What will happen when they come to get me? Do I love him? Am I doing the right thing by involving my friends?" I stepped on the first step and stopped.

Jenos's prov.

"What have I done?" I screamed at myself. My fists hit the door, begging Rain to open it, pleading.

"The door is sound proof." I heard Deb say behind me.

"How could you've kissed me?!" I yelled at her, though I know it was my fault as much as hers.

"I was only a temptation." She said evenly, typing away as if nothing happened. "She's just not sure what to think about you, though I think she's afraid to let you love her, or to love you. I now see that you do. It makes me happy for her, but saddens me as well."

For the first time I realized that look she always gave me was a look of longing, of love. I felt disgrace fall upon me like a heavy burden of concrete cinder blocks. I had played with her emotions, strung her along; and now I was forced to reap what I had sown. "I'm sorry for dragging you along with your emotions, I shouldn't have. I never realized that you felt that strongly for me. Forgive me please, but my heart belongs to the girl whom I just betrayed. Please, help me make this right; I will promise that I will make it up to you."

"I've been with Rain since shortly after the take-over, that is the only reason I will help." She said backing away form her computer and turned toward the intercom. "Ms. Rochefort," she called. We heard no response. "Ms. Rochefort?" She said getting nervous.

"Can you unlock the door?" I asked looking at her with concern.

"No." Her lip quivered. "Only her uncle has the other key."

"All right, I'll call him." I said whipping my cell out.

"It won't work." She said looking down. "You'll have to use this phone." She indicated her desk phone.

"Why is that?" I inquired through clinched teeth. I was getting irritated.

"She had me grab a cell jammer. I activated it when you walked her half way to the meeting. Also, I thought it would be best to put it in her office so..." She broke off.

"You had this all planed out, didn't you?" I accused.

"I only did what Rain asked me to do." She said looking down.

"Move out from behind the desk. Sit in the seat under the picture." I commanded her. My fingers quickly dialed Belze's cell phone.

It rang once. "Number II," He answered.

"Rain has locked herself in her office with her friends and we have not received any answer to my calls. I also need personnel to come and detain her secretary." I told him. I felt bad detaining Deb, but I didn't know what was going on and would make up for it later.

"I'm on the way with the rest of Cerberus just in case. What happened?" He huffed.

"Well apparently Rain set a trap, and I fell face first into it. She got her secretary to get a cell jammer, which is why I'm using a desk phone, and then have the secretary kiss me." I tried to explain, though it wasn't a very good explanation.

"You kissed back didn't you?" He all but hissed at me.

"Well, yeah, and I'm not proud of it. I feel extremely horrible to be quite honest." I answered still feeling ashamed.

"We'll be there in two-minutes." He answered and hung up.

Two minutes seemed never ending, and the clock was no friend of mine today because of it. I soon heard the elevator open and Belze turned the corner. He said nothing to me, but I noticed Devon and Austin glaring at me though. They wouldn't do anything to me and still had to go by my orders. "You two watch her." Nizer said speaking, breaking the silence. I hadn't noticed Nizer or Beluga till now.

We watched as Belze unlocked the door with a specially designed key. "Stay here." He commanded. "Rain? Clara? Maria? I'm coming in girls." He called gently to them. We watched him carefully stalk in. "Rain!" We heard him yell as he came back out. "She's gone; all of them, gone!" He turned to the secretary. "Is there another exit?" He seethed at Deb.

"No! I swear it!" She said obviously scared by all the guys watching her every move.

"Go check the office," he hissed at all of us.

No one hesitated, who in their right mind would? It wasn't everyday that Belze got visibly angry. We proceeded to into the office. We separated, searching the massive office. I watched Nizer go over to the desk and look at all the empty Italian food boxes. I started to look at the massive family painting, when I heard Nizer shift through a pile of papers, then, he suddenly stopped. "Jenos, come look at this." Nizer said holding up an envelope. "It's addressed to you, and there's two more addressed to Austin and Devin."

I walked over and took the letter from him. "Why would she write me a letter if she's going to run?" I asked.

"Who knows? Rain has always been strange." Nizer said smugly. I knew he found it funny that I couldn't keep track of her, and that Belze may rethink his decision. I was worried that Belze would. "Well, read it." Nizer said.

I ripped open the letter and read her letter. It said:

_Jenos,_

_I really don't know what to say; I really thought about giving this a chance, but after you reacted like that with Deb, I just don't think it will. I can't marry a man I don't know or can't trust. Maybe you and Deb could get together? She would love that and you two would make a cute couple. Give her a chance ok? By the way, please don't blame her; she was only doing what I asked. Though, to be honest, it hurt me more than I ever thought possible to see you kiss her just like you kissed me. Well, minus you dropping her on the floor. Tell my uncle that I'll call him when I figure things out. Oh, tell him and my friends' hubbies that Clara and Maria are innocent and that I drug them into this, which is the truth. We'll contact everyone later, so please leave them be and let me think._

_Love,_

_Rain_


	10. So, i haven't written for a while

Hey guys, I don't know if anyone still reads this, but I'm sorry that I haven't written in a awhile. In the last two year my life as I knew it, was turned on its head. I'm still searching for the inspiration and love of writing that I once had. I am, however, going to start editing the stories (lets be honest, quite a few things need fixed), and get the new chapter up (hopefully soon). I'm just hoping that my teachers lay-off on the homework, but I don't think that will ever happen. I would love to hear from all those that still read this and your thoughts on the story. I would also like to thank Shaoulin /Julie for emailing me and getting me to look at the story again.

P.S. I really love to hear from people, it really makes my day and make me want to write.


	11. Ring Ring

Hello my ever faithful readers that has put up with me and my not posting. I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter, and where you would like to see this story go. What your thoughts are on things. Enjoy this chapter!

Jenos' prov

Love,

Rain

My heart bled at those words. She had actually thought about giving us a chance. What have I done?

"What does it say?" Nizer said trying to read over my shoulder.

"I have to show this to Belze." I said like a man who had come to terms with death. I walked away from the large mahogany desk. I reached the doorway with a few zombie like strides to see Belze interrogating Deb. "Belze," I called with a stonic voice.

"Did you find something?" He questioned with a hint of lividry in his voice. It was plain as day that he was ticked, nay, royally pissed, and couldn't blame him.

"Yes." I walked over the soft beige carpeting and handed him the letter.

He said nothing to me as he read I, though I could tell there was genuine concern for Rain. He swiftly grabbed his cell and dialed a number. "This is Belze Rochefort, I need to know the status of a private jet numbered 0007." He paused, then his face turned surprised. "Thank you." He hung up and dialed another number. "Rain." He stopped and I heard noise on the other side. "If you do that you know the consequences won't be good." His voice slightly threatening this time. There was more frantic noise on the other end.

"What is she saying?" I asked impatient.

He shot me a glare that settled me. "Quiet down and listen to me." He paused, "yes, if I come and talk to you and you try to leave I will stop you.

There was more noise like never before on the other end of the line. I was only able to make out a sound that sounded like sobbing and "please" being repeated.

"Rain, let's talk about this. You know I can't change anything. I know you're scared, angry, and confused; let's talk about this. If you take off in the jet there will be sever repercussions, and there will be nothing at that point that I can do. A team will be sent out to collect you my any means necessary except death. I don't want that for you." He stopped. This was the first time I had ever heard Belze talk with such affection in his voice. "Yes, there probably be some reprimand for taking off." There was pause. "Don't do this Rain. Don't do this to yourself and company." I heard a click sound, and by the look on his face I knew she had hung up the phone. "We have to get to the airport now! Get the others!"

As I rushed back into the office I heard Belze talking to the airport. "We've got to move now!" I yelled. Nizer and Beluga immediately followed behind me. Belze saw us and began leading us out toward the car. "What did the airport say?" I yelled up to Belze.

"The plane is still there, but there is activity." I never ridden in a faster car, nor been on a short ride that seemed to last a lifetime. The car was silent, no one spoke, all there was was the hum of the engine.

"Belze," I said. His eyes glanced sharply to me. "When we get there let me talk to her first."

"I think you've done enough for one day." Nizer said smugly.

Belze glared at Nizer though the rear view mirror. "No, I'll talk to her first. You'll be close by. Nizer will detain the flight crew, Beluga disable the plane. One of you call David. If I can't talk her into calming down, he might be able to. The last thing I want is her freaking out more than she already is."

Nizer quickly called David, though I wasn't listening to what was said. "Belze isn't going to let me talk to her. He'll threaten her and she'll most likely react in a very bad way. Then again, I just hope we get there in time to stop that plane. There is no telling where she'll go." Screamed my mind. I could feel the adrenaline racing through my body, ready to do what needed to be done to stop her.

We finally reached the airplane after what seemed like an eternity. We could instantly see the jet prepping to taxis. Belze quickly pulled in front of the plane. "Where's David?" He asked as he opened the door.

"He'll be here in a minute." Said Nizer as he quickly exited the car.

"Good. You know what to do." Stated Belze as he moved toward the plane with caution. I followed right behind him. "Get Excelion ready just in case." He said as his long coat and blond hair billowed in the wind. I pulled on the glove and looked to locate the others. Nizer was waiting by the door for Belze's signal and Beluga was disabling the wheels of the jet. I heard a car pull in from behind us, but I didn't look. I knew it was David. Belze never paused. "Rain!" He called to her, "Come out here and talk." We could see no movement except for the audible 'thuck' of the door. We waited to see if it was locking or unlocking. Then Belze's phone rang, it was Rain.

Rain's prov

They were here. "I shouldn't have hesitated, I could've been long gone by now." I thought feeling panic and dread rise in me.

"What's the plan Rain?" Maria asked looking at me.

"They'll be moving on the plane in the matter of seconds." Clara said looking out the cracked view of the blind.

"I don't know, I'm sorry guys." I said holding my head between my hands.

"We understand completely Rain. Belze has been there for you for a lot, and this city is the only place you've ever known. Granted Chronos is asking a lot of you." Maria said quietly sitting next to me. Clara nodded in agreement.

"Rain! Come out here and talk." I heard my uncle yell.

"Nizer is by the door." Clara said.

"Lock it. I want to talk to my uncle before we let them in here." I said resolutely. I watch as my flight attendant secured the door. I took out my phone, there was a deadly silence both inside and outside. I pressed Belze's speed dial button.

"Rain." He said.

"I want to talk like this." I said as a tear slid down my face. Loyalty was always a big thing for me, and this felt like I was breaking my own code. "Please move Nizer away from the door."

"I'll move Nizer, but I want to see you now. You need to prove to me that you are there and that this isn't a decoy. I also want the keys to the jet." He stated in his calm business manner.

"I'll show you that I'm here, but I won't give you the keys." I moved to the widow and slid the blind open. I saw Belze not standing too far away with Jenos and David behind him. I could tell he saw me; his eyes bore into me. He nodded and I saw Nizer moving out just far enough I could see him. "If two members of Cerberus is here, then the other is here two." I thought, then another clicked; "They have five members of Chronos here! I'm toast, burnt toast!" I took several deep breaths, "Where is Beluga?"

"He is where I told him to be. Now talk to me." He said bluntly.

I was silent, what was there to say? "I'm scared shitless that you're making me marry a guy that I really have no idea anything about. I'm scared that I'll get my heart broke, that I'll let you down. Oh yea, I'm going to tell you that." I thought.

"I'm waiting Rain." He said. "We'll either talk this way, or we'll come in and talk at Chronos. Choose."

"What do you want me to say?" I said with a trembling voice.

"Ok, let start with your friends. Do you want to get them into trouble? Do you want to see them without constant supervision and someone always listening in?" he said gently.

"No, this was my doing. They were just worried about me." I trembled. "And the same thing with Deb." I added.

"Ok. Though they won't get off with out being talked to, they won't be punished if you send them out now." He said in a weird combination of an authoritative and soothing voice.

"If I open that door you'll all come charging in here. I know it." I said not being stupid and starting to get angry.

"No one will move. You have my word." He stated.

Having someone's word was the ultimate for me; it was the one thing I believed in. "Hang on." I told him. I looked to my friends and saw their worried face. "So you guys don't get into trouble, I ask that you go. Thank you so much for everything." I looked them both into the eye.

"I'm worried about you though. I've only ever seen you like this one other time." Maria didn't need to say what time that was; we all already knew it was the time after I got away from Scott. Clara nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you both, but its time I grow a pair and face this on my own. I'm look at me, this I'm not this weepy washy person." The look I gave them must have reassured them.

"Ok sweetie, we'll let you handle this." Clara said hugging me.

I picked up the phone again, "Ok, they're coming out." I said. I nodded to the flight attendant and she unlocked and lowered the steps. They looked at me one last time and I nodded. I watched them carefully exit the jet. The attendant pulled the door closed and locked it once again.

"Alright Rain, now lets work on resolving everything else." He said in a soothing tone that had me on high alert.

I looked around the plane and saw no one put the attendant standing by the door looking at me. "I think I'll look in the cockpit too." I thought.

I moved away from the window when I heard him say, "Stay where I can see you." I look back out the window at him. There was still no sign of Beluga, but I know he was here somewhere. I looked to where I last saw Nizer and saw him standing with Maria and Clara. "Now what about everything has you so freaked out?" he said bluntly.

At that point all I could think of is "Dr. Belze psychologists." I smiled a little at that. "The real question is, what isn't freaking me out?" I said bluntly.

"Point taken. Would you be more comfortable with more time? I can talk with Sephiria and choose someone different. Let's compromise." He said turning to look at Jenos who was making a fuss.

"No, what I need is time to think without interruption somewhere far from everywhere. I don't mean where you hold Numbers that disobey or screw-up either. I would also like to move the wedding back so I actually get to know him; since I highly doubt you can talk to the elders into getting the idea of marrying me to a Number out of their heads." I said walking towards the cockpit. I walked in to see the pilots their sitting in their seats, but when I looked up to see what they were looking at my heart stopped. Beluga was standing on the nose of the plane with his bazooka in hand wielding it to look like a hammer that could and would smash the windshield. "Oh my God!" I yelled actually shocked.

"Beluga is there just in case." Belze explained. "While I can't let you go far away from Chronos as you want. I can give you space to think, we'll work out details later. Now, if you come out now then I will address your concerns with the elders, as well a put a good word in for you so you aren't so restricted due to this incident."

My jaw clenched as I looked at Beluga. My uncle had this up his sleeve the entire time! I was seething, "and if I don't?"

"Then we will be smashing your pretty jet to extract you."

So, talk was over. I was boxed in yet again; only this time it was my own fault. "Damn my conscience!" I yelled at myself. I moved to back into the cabin. That was when I heard some muttering in the background, I looked out the window to see David talking to Belze.

"David says you have none of your belongings at the mansion, is that correct?" He asked still looking at David.

"Yes?" I answered wondering why in the hell that would matter in the slightest.

"If you come out willingly, a handful of us will escort you to your home to get some of your things." He said looking back to me as I still watched him.

"Does this involve me in chains, handcuffs, or knocked out with some drug of any sort?" I asked. Then I remembered, "Do I have your word on everything you have said?"

That made him pause. I watched him closely for any signs that something was about to happen. Then he answered; "While I cannot guarantee what the elders will say, you have my word on everything I said I would do. You also have my word that you will not be chained, cuffed, or be knocked out with any form of drug or sedative. You will, however, have to deal with us hovering less then an arms distance from you." You said with a straight face.

"You swear this on your honor, on Chronos, and the blood between us?" I asked. My thoughts were; "hey, if your going to go into the unexpected in a bad situation, why not have a little extra assurance that your not going to get extra royally screwed over.

I saw the look that I've seen a thousand time, it screamed "REALLY? WHY DO I PUT UP WITH THIS?" It was at this point all the tension in me broke and I had to laugh. "If you're done laughing at me; then yes, I swear on my honor, on Chronos, and the blood between us."

I took a deep breath; "Ok, I'm coming out." Belze nodded in my direction.

"David and I will walk to the edge of the stairway to meet you." He said hanging up the phone.

My attendant opened the door and lowered the extending stairs. She took stepped off to the side so that I could pass. I looked out the jet to see Belze and David standing on each side watching me. I felt like a prisoner that was being exchanged. I stepped out of the jet and paused. "What if I'm making the wrong decision?" I thought. I looked to see that Jenos had moved within range with his excelion. I looked at him for the first time since I set him up by having Deb kiss him. There was sorrow in his deep brown eyes as he watched me. I turned to Belze, "I want to talk to him for a minute."

3


	12. Let's talk

To the readers:

sorry i haven't written for awhile guys. I'm about to graduate high school, which means tons of homework. Not only that, but i've lost alot of family this year. i would appreciate comments and ideas, or just a "hi, i'm reading your story." Please no hate mail

hope you enjoy,

~coygirl

I turned to Belze, "I want to talk to him for a minute." My heart pounded.

Jenos's eyes widened in surprise. Belze looked at me as though he was a scientist and I was a newfound bug under the microscope. Never talking his eyes off me, he said in the Rochefort's trademark calm voice; "I will be present at this talk."

"I would like to have a private conversation with him." I said.

"We three will have a private conversation, or we can continue on our way." Belze said, not giving an inch .I glared at him and be back. For the first time, Jenos put his two cents in; "Rain, its fine. I'll be grateful just to speak with you."

I shot him a glare that could shake the most hardened of soldiers, Jenos just gave me a sheepish look. I turned to Belze, "Is my flight crew free to go?"

"Yes, I know their contact information if we need to talk with them." He motioned for me to remount the stairs.

Jenos was ahead of me and Belze behind. I dismissed my staff when I got into the plane; Belze shut the door behind me. I sat on one side, Jenos and Belze on the other. I sank into my nice leather seats when Jenos turned to me; "Rain, I don't know how to start. I'm truly at a loss for words, except to grovel at your feet and beg your forgiveness."

I decided to swallow my pride for the sake of peace and possibly a chance at something. "I too, must apologize. I more or less set you up. Though after our brief talk in my office, it was honestly one of the hardest things I've done. I hope you will forgive me."

Jenos looked at me funny; he had never heard me so formal or apologetic. "I know you are unbelievably stressed, as well as angry. When I spoke to Devin to learn more about you, though he wouldn't say much he did tell me that you like your freedom. Please know that when," he looked to Belze, "or if you marry me, I won't imprison you. You will always be free to be you and do whatever you want."

"Thank you; you don't know how much that means to me. I hope we can start over and get to know each other better." I said feeling so weird and venerable. This was not a feeling I was use to having.

He looked awkward sitting there, like he wanted to say something or do something but wasn't sure if he could or not. I raised an eyebrow at him. "This is an awkward question, but I don't want to overstep my bounds. Do you mind if I hug you?" I sat there stunned, but nodded yes. I stood as he came to me. As he enclosed me into his arms he whispered, "I'm so sorry. It took you running into your office for me to realize how big an idiot I am. It took realization of losing you to realize how wrong I've been. Do you want to marry me?"

He pulled back and I smiled, "Beats marrying Nizer." Jenos laughed deeply and Belze smirked.

Belze waited for Jenos to stop laughing before he solemnly said, "I think you would smother him in his sleep."

"You're the second person that's mentioned I would smother someone in their sleep. I swear; does everyone just assume that I attempt to kill everyone?" Belze looked at me amused

He lifted his hands as if in defense, "Just thinking of a discussion Sephiria and I had earlier." I stuck my tongue at him as he looked toward Jenos. "Can you give us a moment; we'll be out in a few minutes."

Jenos nodded, "do you want me to send anyone back?"

Send Beluga back with Clara and Maria. Their husbands should be at headquarters, have them take them home." Jenos gave me a reassuring look and opened the door and walked out. My heart felt as though it would explode, it was never good when Belze wanted a one on one talk. His eyes burned into me for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke; "Rain I know that our relationship has been a rocky one at best, but know that I've always tried to do what's best for you. You also know I'm not good with mushy stuff. I know that you don't want to marry, not have Chronos in business. I ask you to think about this question now, do you want to marry Jenos or choose someone different?"

I was speechless; Belze had never given me any choice where Chronos was concerned before. Whenever the elder, Sephira, or he decided is what I was told to do. I asked the only question I could while still in my state of shock, "What?"

He sighed deeply and looked into my eyes. "I'm giving you the choice to choose any number to marry. I know you and David are extremely close, maybe you would prefer him instead of Jenos? I would recommend that you do not choose Kanz or Baldor; I have a feeling that would end badly. I must have your answer before we leave."

My thoughts went wild, "David and I have always been close, but I've always thought of him as a brother. Though, I trust, I would never walk in on him kissing another woman even if I did set him up. I could and can tell him anything, but I have the feeling I would be alone most of the time. Jenos is spontaneous, while David is predictable. Jenos is romantic and goofy; David, well, he is just like Uncle Belze. Could I ever really love David more than just as a brother?" That was it, I had made my decision. I looked at Belze's eyes, "I'll stay with Jenos."

Belze's eyes got big, "If that is what you want." He sat there and watched me for a moment, "Let's go get your things." I got out of my sot leather seat and wondered when and if I would ever sit in it again. I followed Belze down the steps where David, Jenos, and Nizer were waiting. Jenos looked into my eyes with great worry. "Let's go." The others surrounded me as I walked toward the car. "David, you will drive. Nizer take the passenger seat." Everyone filed in, and I was left riding bitch.

I was squirmed in my seat trying to get comfortable between Belze and Jenos. My uncle watched me with a raised brow. "What? I hate riding bitch." I snapped.

I heard David snicker in the front seat, "Could be worse."

"How do you figure?" I said looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"Could be Kanz and Baldor with Nizer driving." Jenos whispered in my ear. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to lean against him. I elbowed him, but didn't otherwise move. I saw David smile as he watched me in the rear view mirror, even Belze was watching from the corner of his eye.

"What cell do we escort her to when we reach headquarters?" Nizer said glancing at me.

I noticed that he wasn't exactly happy that I was leaned against Jenos. "She will be staying with me." Belze said. "Jenos and David will be watching her when I address the Elders." I pulled at my fingers nervously; I didn't know what would happen after that point. Belze reached over and patted my hand, a comforting gesture that was highly unusual for him. I was so glad to have him helping me on this; even though I had taken off he was still going to address the Elders on my behalf.

The drive to my condo seemed to go on and on, as my thoughts ran completely wild. "What was going to happen? Would I ever be free again? What were the Elders going to say? How long would I be locked up for?"

not a whole lot of action going on in this chapter but i promise, more is to come. *rubs hands together and laughs evilly*


	13. I'm Back

Chibbi Jenos appears, "Helllooooooooooo?" Hellooooooooo?"

"Hello?" le author appears.

"Where have you been?!" he yells as he tackles the poor sleep deprived author.

"Umm…working? Doing homework? Sleeping?" I wheeze.

"Jenos, what are you doing?!" Rain appears out of nowhere.

"Nothing! I swear!" he jumps off of me.

"Coygirl? Where have you been? Aren't you going to finish telling my story?"

"I'm working on the next part! I've been busy! Plus I haven't had any encouragement." I say getting hugged by Rain.

"Hehehe" we hear a low throaty chuckle, we turn to look at Jenos.

"It wasn't me" he says throwing his hands up.

"If you don't write the next chapter, I'll flatten you with my Heimdall." A voice sneers.

"What in the hell are you doing here?!" screams a pissed of Rain. *coygirl goes back to writing*

"I could ask you the same thing girl." Baldor glared at Rain.

"I have every right to be here"

"You should be locked up!" He yelled

"Look who's talking!" she screamed back

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to write!" I scream.

The all look at me meekly, "does that mean your back?" Jenos squeaks.

"We'll see; I need encouragement and inspiration."


End file.
